


As We Grow Older

by Potato_Cake



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rebellion, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Cake/pseuds/Potato_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce angst mostly, focused on a rebellious Nightwing with flashbacks to an adorable Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Grow Older

**Author's Note:**

> I was randomly inspired to write this at midnight so it's more of a drabble than a work of art. It doesn't really have a specific place on the Batman timeline, so you can put it wherever you feel it fits best :)
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Dick used to admire him. 

_“You’re. . .you’re Batman?” blue eyes were wide with awe and just a bit a fear. Bruce nodded marginally and there was a tense moment of silence._

_“That. That’s so.” the little boy frowned as if trying to come up with the perfect word for ‘creepy’.  
_

_“AWESOME!” he squealed at last, so loud that Bruce very nearly flinched. The boys eyes weren’t just admiring anymore, they were positively worshiping. “Does this mean I’m Batmans ward? Does this mean you can teach me to fight crime? Bruce, this means I know who Batman is!” Dick did a little victory dance before flinging himself at Bruce’s legs. “I knew you were cool! I love you Batman!”_

He didn’t used to loathe him.

_“You think I care if you're disappointed in me? Well I don’t. Despite being raised by you Bruce, I’m not messed up enough in the head to care what a freak like you thinks! For Christs sake, you're a thirty nine year old weirdo who dresses up as a giant bat!”_

Dick used to let Bruce take care of him.

_Blue eyes held pools of tears but a thin arm was held bravely out. The cut on it was already cleaned and numbed, but it still slowly oozed blood._

_“Ready?” Bruce asked, gently grasping the arm and holding a suture needle close. Dick nodded and sniffled once._

_“Yes.” He whispered. “I trust you Bruce._

He didn’t used to insist on fighting him.

_Lips parted to release a low growl as Dick jerked away from helpful hands._

_“I just insulted you! Stop trying to coddle me and get lost, I can take care of myself!” Dick hollered as he wrapped a hand over the gaping wound in his side. The action was defiant and useless, dark red blood poured over blue striped fingers and Bruce half wanted to cry in frustration, half wanted to knock Dick unconscious and strap him forcefully to an examination table._

_“Just let me see it.” Bruce tried to say calmly but it came out a snarl._

_“No. Go away!”_

Dick used to admit when he had a problem.

_“Batman?” the young voice was hesitant, but only just._

_“Yes, Robin?”_

_“I. . .I’m kind of dizzy.”_

_Batman looked over at his sidekick and frowned. The boy was shivering slightly and he looked too pale and unstable to be sitting so close to the edge of a roof. Batman stood and helped the boy follow suit._

_“We’re going home.” Batman declared and Robin looked up at him._

_“But patrols not over.”_

_“It is. Let’s go.” Batman said firmly and turned to go but was stopped by a hand clutching his cape._

_“Could you carry me?” Robin asked and Batman didn’t hesitate to sweep the fragile body into his arms. Robin sighed and snuggled against his Kevlar coated chest._

_“You’re the best.”_

He didn’t used to be so goddamn stubborn.

_“I won’t leave. You’re about to pass out.” Bruce didn’t bother to point out that they were currently in his cave, because then Dick might remember that Batman had dragged him there against his will and try to leave. Dick’s jaw clenched in irritation._

_“I am not. I’m fine, and if you’d leave, I’d be even better.” Bruce was getting worried at the amount of blood dripping onto the floor, but refused to force Dick’s hand. He knew that if he did, it wouldn’t earn him any favor in the young mans eyes. So he stood his ground, watching in silence as Dick’s stance grew weaker and his eyes got angrier._

_“Why are you always so worried? I’m not Robin anymore, I’m Nightwing! And Nightwing doesn’t need a creepy bat dude to pester him everytime he get’s a boo boo!” Dick ranted. Bruce said nothing, and although the words hurt he kept a blank mask in place._

_“Such a weirdo.” Dick mumbled weakly as his knees gave out and his eyes rolled up in his head. Before he could hit the floor Bruce was there, catching him with strong arms and hauling him over to the examination table. Bruce laid the unconscious Dick out carefully on the table and stroked sweaty black hair from a pale face._

_“Maybe Nightwing doesn’t need Batman, but I’ll always need my son, no matter what he calls himself.” was whispered into the echoing cave._


End file.
